Thunderwings
Description Thunderwings are the lightening spitting dwellers of the north of the continent Scoria. They stay out of the conflict between the other three Scorian dragon tribes, the Boulderwings, Warwings, and Skullwings. They live north of the Warwing's mountains, a land covered constantly in storms and strong wind. Their reluctance to join into the Scorian war has left them astranged from the other tribes. Their scales can be swirls of grey, dark or light blue, a mix of both, or a one in a million chance of being the colors of the sunrise. They have huge wings that make them powerful flyers, even in the windiest of weather. They have a fin like structure on their upper back, this is a row of ten long and thin spines connected with a membrane. This will raise when they are about to attack. Their horns are sharply curved and seem to be made of metal. they are imperious in nature. Powers Lightening breath: The thunderwing breaths in, arcs of electricity spark on their horns and down their nose and mouth. They then open their mouth, and with a thunderclap a lightening bolt is discharged. Stormflying: With their large powerful wings, thunderwings can fly incredibly well in any weather. This includes hurricanes, tornados, and thunderstorms. Thunder roar: Some, not all, thunderwings are able to roar loud enough to blast dragons backward with it. Called Thunderers, they are usually found and inducted into the queen's personal gaurd. They can also communicate across long distances. Sky clearing: When a drgonet hatches with sunset colored scales, they are born with power that rivals that of an animus dragon. They are called Sky clearers, and control weather. They can clear the worst of storms into a perfect sunny day. Or they can conjure up the greatest storms. The bigger the storm, the larger the toll. While they don't lose their souls, it takes up life energy. While this naturally replenishes over time, using too much at once by say, conjureing or clearing a hurricane, will kill the dragon. It is important to note that no thunderwing ever has been or will be an animus. Culture Stormwings are very illusive outside of their own kingdom. And since the Thunder kingdom is so ravaged by storms, even the bravest of Warwings, craziest of skullwings, and dumbest of boulderwings will seldom venture too far in. This stems from their tendancy to avoid conflict and other tribes. Stormwings value knowledge, so they seek scrolls and specimens as treasure. Thunderwing royalty is also very strange. The king and queen are equally valued. Instead of the daughter of the queen challanging the currant queen, the child of the royal parents and the one they wish to be their king or queen both fight the current king and queen. This is seen as a way to make sure the king and queen are compatible in even the worst situations. The current Queen is hurricane, and the King is Tornado. The names of thunderwings are derived from storms, clouds, atmosphere based disasters, or even weather gods. Things like Wind, Tempest, Windstorm, Thor, Dustdevil, Zeus, Lightning, Cumulus, and anything even remotely similar. Sky clearers are emidiatly sent to the royal palace along with thunderers to begin training. Sky clearers are treated as a sort of court wizard, full of wizdom, knowledge, and the ability to summon storms. Thunderers gaurd all the royalty, to the death if needs be. They use their powerful roar to blast away and (Depending on the skill of the thunderer) kill enemies. These positions are treated with respect by all thunderwings.